mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Ira de Deus
Leandro Quadros Você se recorda da última vez em que você pregou sobre a Ira de Deus? Provavelmente não. Entretanto, provavelmente você se lembrará da última vez em que você pregou sobre o amor de Deus. Mas como é isso? É a ira de Deus incompatível com a doutrina cristã do amor de Deus? É essa ideia inútil na teologia moderna, como disse Helmer Ringgren?1 É “a noção do sentimento da ira de Deus” sem qualquer “valor religioso para os cristãos?”2 Não é a ideia de um Deus irado e nervoso uma concepção pré-cristã, ou mesmo pagã, e que não se encaixa com a visão que Jesus Cristo mesmo nos deu a respeito de Deus? É a ira de Deus representativa da forma de pensar no Antigo Testamento? Não é ela de nenhuma relevância para os cristãos devendo, portanto, ser evitada em nossas pregações, ensinos, e evangelismo?3 Devemos abandonar o conceito da ira em favor dos conceitos da graça e do amor de Deus? Estão a ira e o amor de Deus em contradição incapaz de ser harmonizada? De fato, o que a Bíblia ensina sobre a ira de Deus? O Antigo Testamento freqüentemente fala da ira de Deus. De acordo com J. Fichtner, das 455 referências no Antigo Testamento para “ira” como substantivo, 375 falam da ira de Deus, e as restantes falam da ira dos seres humanos.4 O Novo Testamento nem descontinua nem abandona o conceito da ira Divina.5 A ira de Deus permanece um elemento fundamental na proclamação das boas novas sobre Deus no Novo Testamento, seja com João Batista (Mateus 3:7), ou pelo próprio Senhor,6 ou por Paulo (Romanos 1:18; 5:8-11), ou como parte das cenas do apocalipse (Apocalipse 6:16-17).7 Antropomorfismo? Por que, então, existe essa rejeição da doutrina da ira de Deus? Duas razões possíveis devem ser consideradas. Primeira, a sugestão de que a frase reflete uma figura de linguagem antropomórfica que atribui características humanas a Deus. É afirmado que tal atribuição reduz a Deus ao nível finito e pecaminoso segundo a compreensão humana e, portanto, desonra a Ele por tentar adaptá-lo para caber dentro dos conceitos humanos. Conquanto essa linha de argumentação tenha se tornado proeminente no decorrer, e depois, do iluminismo, ela representa um argumento antigo.8 Desde tempos muito antigos era dito que Deus não experimentava sensações/sentimentos. A dignidade de Deus exigia a abstinência de emoções. A ira não era apenas uma emoção, mas um sinal de fraqueza. Considerem, por exemplo, o deus da filosofia grega. Ele é o Nous, a mente; a essência de seu ser é o pensamento.9 Ele está acima e além da alegria e da tristeza.10 Aristóteles identifica tal divindade como a primeira causa, aquele que era capaz de mover todas as coisas, mas que ele mesmo ficava parado. Sua única atividade era pensar.11 Ele não tinha empatia/simpatia.12 Essas ideias gregas influenciaram os pais da igreja primitiva e tiveram um impacto duradouro sobre a teologia cristã.13 Em contraste com essa visão, o Deus da Bíblia é um ser repleto de sentimentos. Ele se importa com seu povo. Ele está envolvido na história humana e é “afetado” pelas ações humanas. Paulo Althaus apontou que a ira de Deus não é mais antropomórfica do que o amor de Deus!14 Se alguém rejeita a ira de Deus deve rejeitar também o amor de Deus, pois a negação de um desses pontos, de fato, destrói o caráter pessoal de Deus. O Antigo Testamento – que fala tanto do “mistério,” da distância, e da impossibilidade de se “chegar” a Deus – fala também de seu Ser e de suas ações em termos tangíveis/palpáveis. A ontologia bíblica não separa o ser do fazer. O que é se manifesta em ações. O Deus da Bíblia é um Deus Poderoso, ativo em seu amor por salvar pecadores, e ativo em sua ira em oposição a qualquer coisa que ameace seu domínio e seus propósitos de salvação. Privar a Deus de sua forma volitiva, ativa, e viva de Ser, como a Bíblia afirma em cada uma de suas páginas, é destruir sua personalidade. E da mesma forma como o amor de Deus é maior do que o nosso amor imperfeito, assim também sua ira está livre de quaisquer imperfeições pecaminosas que acompanham a ira humana, e assim por diante. Além disso, a ideia da ira Divina demonstra que a humanidade é relevante para Deus. Deus. Deus está interessado na humanidade, uma vez que Ele comanda e proíbe, admoesta e ordena, busca e rejeita. Ele é um Deus irado e “zeloso, que visita a iniquidade dos pais nos filhos até a terceira ou quarta geração dos que me odeiam, mas mostro misericórdia à milhares de gerações quando me amam e guardam os meus mandamentos (Êxodo 20:5-6). Uma vez que a humanidade foi criada à imagem de Deus, certamente há uma antropologia teomórfica. Portanto é preferível descrever a ira de Deus em termos teomórficos ao invés de antropomórficos. Um conceito somente Veterotestamentário? A segunda razão da negligência do conceito da ira de Deus nas pregações cristãs é a ideia de que isso é um conceito presente somente no Antigo Testamento. Contudo a evidência textual do Novo Testamento se coloca fortemente contra tal visão. Jesus,15 João Batista,16 Paulo,17 e João em seu evangelho,18 e no Apocalipse19 pregaram um evangelho que inclui a proclamação da ira de Deus. Em nenhum lugar o Novo Testamento substitui a ira de Deus com seu amor;20 Pelo contrário, ele vê a ira de Deus como uma característica essencial e indispensável Sua. Ele apresenta a Deus não apenas como um Senhor que salva, mas também como um juiz que traz consigo a julgamento da sua ira. As boas do evangelho não são de que a ira de Deus não exista, mas de que a humanidade é salva da ira através da fé em Jesus Cristo. “Mas Deus prova o seu próprio amor para conosco pelo fato de ter Cristo morrido por nós, sendo nós ainda pecadores. Logo, muito mais agora, sendo justificados pelo seu sangue, seremos por ele salvos da ira.” (Romanos 5:8-9). E portanto nós aguardamos, dos céus, “o seu Filho, a quem ele ressuscitou dentre os mortos, Jesus, que nos livra da ira vindoura.” (1 Tessalonicenses 1:10). No Novo Testamento, então, a ira de Deus nunca é vista como uma relíquia inconsistente que pertencia à religião do Antigo Testamento. Os fatos bíblicos não nos permitem compartimentalizar a ira de Deus como pertencendo ao AT, e o amor de Deus como pertencendo ao NT. Ambos os Testamentos falam abundantemente sobre o amor e sobre a ira de Deus.21 De fato, como Tasker conclui, a ideia da ira de Deus é um dos muitos fatores que apontam para a unidade interna das teologias do Novo e do Antigo Testamento.22 Outro ponto significativo sobre a compreensão bíblica da ira de Deus é encontrado na escolha e usa das palavras. O NT e a Septuaginta (LXX) nunca usam os termos da poesia grega para a implacável ira dos deuses (Menis e Xolos), mas usam orge (ira) e thumos (raiva, ira). Isso parece indicar que os autores bíblicos não associavam a ira de Deus com uma hostilidade eterna entre o céu e a humanidade, isso por que eles conheciam o amor de Deus, que se manifesta na salvação da humanidade.23 O mesmo entendimento sobre a ira de Deus pode ser encontrado no Antigo Testamento.24 A Ira não é “raivosa” Más compreensões a respeito da ira de Deus, contudo, têm conduzido a uma falsa representação de Deus. Uma delas é ler na frase “a ira de Deus” a ideia de um Deus raivoso, nervoso. O retrato muda dramaticamente: Deus é visto como severo e cruel, um juiz vil que ama a vingança e punir a humanidade quando quer que Ele tenha a oportunidade para assim proceder, e o faz muitas vezes de forma arbitrária.25 Tal visão de Deus, contudo, é uma grave distorção de Seu caráter e muitas vezes conduz à uma obediência baseada no medo e desconectada do amor. A Bíblia, é claro, torna muito nítido que a ira de Deus não é o último horizonte a ser contemplado. Deus é amor (1 João 4:16).26 Ele não tem prazer na morto do ímpio, mas se agrada que ele se converta e viva (Ezequiel 18:23). Deus quer que todos sejam salvos e que cheguem ao conhecimento da verdade salvadora (1 Timóteo 2:4-6). A reconciliação tem seu ponto de partida em Deus! E Ele quer que o mundo se reconcilie com Ele (2 Coríntios 5:18-21; Romanos 5:8-11). Ele não deseja a punição vingativa por si mesma. De fato, o julgamento é a “obra estranha” de Deus (Isaías 28:21). Dentro do contexto bíblico a respeito do julgamento, a ira de deus não é a expressão de uma deidade despótica, mas apenas uma reação legítima contra o pecado. A ira de Deus não é caprichosa, nem arbitrária.27 Ela surge contra o pecado por ser este a rebelião contra a natureza de Deus e seu caráter. Mas mesmo em sua ira Deus se lembra de sua misericórdia (Isaías 54:7-8); sua ira dura apenas um momento (Salmo 30:5); e por causa de seu próprio nome Ele não a executa em sua plenitude (Isaías 48:9). Através da manifestação de sua ira Deus quer que os homens criem consciência e se afastem de seus maus caminhos (Jeremias 36:7; Isaías 42:25; 12:1). Portanto, é errado e irresponsável tomar a ira de Deus e com ela pintar um quadro de medo na mente das pessoas. Tome, por exemplo, o juízo vindouro. Esse é um assunto sério e que não deve ser passado por alto. Contudo, se a pregação a respeito do juízo causar apesar uma sensação de medo, nós estaremos apontando não para Aquele que está vindo, mas sim para as coisas que estão vindo. A ênfase é diferente. Parece-me que nossa tarefa não deveria ser apenas descrever o terrível julgamento que vem de Deus, mas antes disso devemos descrever a necessidade de que as pessoas se voltem para Jesus Cristo que é tanto nosso Juiz como salvador. Implicações Um entendimento bíblico da ira de Deus conduz a várias conseqüências e implicações importantes. Primeiro, como já notado, toda pregação das boas novas, desde os profetas no Antigo Testamento até Jesus e os apóstolos no Novo, começa com a proclamação da ira de Deus. Essa abordagem destrói toda justiça própria e todas as ideologias religiosas humanas, e o pecador fica numa posição onde ele encara a realidade de encontrar um Deus vivo e Santo. Segundo, a ira de Deus notifica o fato de que Deus leva o pecado a sério. A ira de Deus revela a natureza detestável do pecado de um lado, e a aversão de Deus por ele de outro. O pecado é incompatível com a santidade de Deus.28 A Santidade (do hebraico Kadosh, separar) distingue a Deus de todas as outras formas de existência é um fator importante no plano da salvação. A ira de Deus nos ensina que Ele está pessoal e profundamente envolvido na batalha contra o mal, e que Ele é capaz de reagir da forma mais forte possível. Terceiro, uma consciência da ira de Deus cria uma nova forma de apreciação pelo amor de Deus. O pecado nos colocou em oposição a Deus. Por natureza nós somos objetos de sua Ira (Efésios 2:3). A justiça demanda que nós recebamos a nossa punição, a morte. E ainda assim Deus nos amou enquanto ainda éramos seus inimigos (Romanos 5:8-10). Ele nos amou de tal maneira que tornou possível nossa redenção pela morte de seu Filho. Seu amor e misericórdia ganham novas profundidades e significados quando colocadas sob o pano de fundo daquilo que nós merecemos! Quarto, negar a ira de Deus é paralisar o governo de Deus: uma rendição aos poderes do mal que desejam a destruição da criação do Senhor. Deus seria moralmente justo caso Ele não fosse capaz de reagir contra a presença/existência do mal no mundo? Deus seria Santo e amante se Ele não fosse capaz de detestar o pecado e reagir contra ele? Deus seria o redentor caso Ele tivesse algum compromisso com o mal? Quinto, a ira de Deus mostra que Deus avalia a decisão individual de um ser humano seriamente. Se eu decidir viver sem Deus, Ele não impede a minha decisão, mas me permite encontrar a conseqüência dessa escolha. (Romanos 1:18ss.). Finalmente, a ira de Deus mostra que a culpa é mais do que um mero sentimento subjetivo. O pecado requer expiação e entre a ira de Deus e a morte substitutiva de Cristo existe uma íntima relação. O Novo Testamento traz isso à tona em seu uso de diferentes palavras para reconciliação, como Heppenstall aponta: “Elas palavras para reconciliação dão clara expressão à inevitável oposição de Deus contra o pecado, ao fato que existe um problema real para Deus e que demanda resolução, que existe uma administração Divina do mundo e no universo, e que existe a necessidade de que quando o pecado é perdoado, ele seja perdoado de tal forma a tornar clara a necessidade de Deus em executar o julgamento contra o pecado.”29 A ira de Deus, então, não é um embaraço a ser evitado em nossa pregação. É a maneira bíblica de se proclamar a completa oposição de Deus ao pecado. Ela me diz que Deus leva o pecado seriamente e quer trazê-lo a um fim; Cria em mim uma nova apreciação pela cruz; Ajuda-me a entender o ministério mediador de Cristo no céu e a natureza do juízo final. Constrói a minha confiança em Deus e me dá graça e segurança para esperar a consumação de Seu propósito na Segunda Vinda de Cristo. Referências: 1Helmer Ringgren, “Einige Schilderungen des göttlichen Zorns,” inTradition und Situation. Schilderungen zur alttestamentlichen Prophetie.Festschrift für Arthur Weiser (Göttingen: Vanden-hoeck and Ruprecht, 1963), p. 107. 2Albrecht Ritschl, Die Christliche Lehre von der Rechtfertigung und Versöhnung (Bonn: 1882), p. 154; cf. The English translation The Christian Doctrine of Justification and Reconciliation: The Positive Development of the Doctrine, trans. and ed. H.R. Mackintosh and A.B. Macaulay (Clifton, N.Y.: Reference Book Pub., 1966); Nicolas Berdyaev goes even further, saying that “anger in every shape and form is foreign to God” (Nicolas Berdyaev, Freedom and the Spirit, trans. O.F. Clarke York: Scribner’s and Sons, 1936, p. 175). [3was the conviction of Friedrich Schleiermacher, who expressed his ideas in a sermon entitled: “Dass wir nichts vom Zorne Gottes zu lehren haben,” in Hayo Gerdes and Emanuel Hirsch, eds.,Dogmatische Predigten der Reifezeit, Kleine Schriften und Predigten(Berlin: Walter de Gruyter, 1969), pp. 123-135. [4J. Fichtner, “The Wrath of God,” in G. Friedrich, ed., Theological Dictionary of the New Testament, trans. G.W. Bromiley (Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1967), vol. 5, p. 395, note 92. (Hereafter cited as TDNT.) 5 For a more in-depth discussion of the concept of the wrath of God in the New Testament, see G. Bornkamnn, Early Christian Experience(New York: Harper and Row, 1969); H. Conzelmann, “Zorn Gottes, III. In Judentum und NT,” in K. Galling, ed., RGG, 3 rd rev. ed. (Tubingen: J.C.B. Mohr, 1962), vol. 6, pp. 1931, 1932; A. Diekmann, “Die Christliche Lehre vom Zorne Gottes nebst Kritik der betreffenden Lehre A. Ritschl’s,”Zeitschrift für Wissenschaftliche Theologie 36, No. 2 (1893): 321-377; G.H.C. MacGregor, “The concept of the Wrath of God in the New Testament,” New Testament Studies 7 (1960/1961): 101-109; D. G. Schrenk, Unser Glaube and den Zorn Gottes nach dem Römerbrief(Basel: Verlag von H. Majer, 1947); G. Stahlin, “The Wrath of Man and the Wrath of God in the New Testament,” TDNT, vol. 5, pp. 419-447; R.V.G. Tasker, The Biblical Doctrine of the Wrath of God (London: Tyndale Press, 1951). 6 “When we consider carefully the evidence of the Gospels, it is clear that the revelation of the wrath of God in Jesus Christ is in fact to be found as part both of His prophetic and His priestly ministy” (Tasker, p. 28). 7Cf. X. Leon-Dufour, Wörterbuch zur Biblischen Botschaft (Freiburg: Herder, 1964), p. 805; Walter Künneth, Fundamente des Glaubens’(Wuppertal: Brockhaus Verlag, 1980), p. 71. 8Cf. the through study by Max Pohlenz, Vom Zorne Gottes. Eine Studie über den Einfluss der Griechischen Philosophie au das alte Christentum, FRLANT (Gottingen: Vandenhoeck and Ruprecht, 1909), vol. 12, pp. 3-9. 9 Plato, Philebus 22c, 28c; Phaedrus 247d. 10]Plato, Philebus 33b; Republic 2. 377e. 11Aristotle, Nicomachean Ethics 1178b. 12For an excellent description on the Greek philosophy of pathos and its implications, see Abraham J. Heschel, The Prophets (New York: Jewish Publication Society of America, 1962), pp. 247-306. 13Pohlenz, pp. 16-156. 14Paul Althaus, Die Christliche Wahrheit. Lehrbuch der Dogmatick(Gutersloh: Verlagshaus Gerd Mohn, 1969), p. 397. 15Even though express reference to Jesus and wrath is rare, “wrath is an integral characteristic of the Jesus of the Gospels.” (G. Stahlin, “The Wrath of Man and the Wrath of God in the New Testament,” in TDNT,vol. 5, p. 427. Cf. Mark 3:5; 1:41, 43; Matt.9:30; John 11:33, 38). 16Cf. Matt. 3:7. 17Cf. Rom. 1:18; 2:5, 8; 5:9; 12:19; 13:4, 5; Eph. 2:3; 5:6; Col. 3:6; 1 Thess. 1:10; 2:16; 5:9; Heb. 2:2-3; 10:26-31. 18Cf. John 3:36. 19Cf. Rev. 6:16, 17; 11:18; 14:10, 19; 15:1; 16:1; 19:15. 20Cf. Conzelmann, p. 1931. 21“In point of fact, however, the Hebrew Scriptures (partly because they make up three fourths of the Bible) contain far more verses on the mercy and lovingkindness of God than the New Testament does” (Gleason L. Archer, Encyclopedia of Bible Difficulties Rapids: Zondervan, 1982, p. 309). 22Tasker, p. 45. 23Cf. H. Kleinknecht, “Wrath in Classical Antiquity,” TDNT, vol. 5, pp. 383-392. 24 Cf. J. Bergmann and E. Johnson, “‘anaph, ‘aph,” in G.J. Botterweck and H. Ringgren, eds. Theological Dictionary of the Old Testament(Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1974), vol. 1, pp. 348-360. 25Some, like Democrit, have seen the fear of God as the origin of religion. H.F. Fuhs, “jare’,” in G.J. Botterweck and H. Ringgren, eds.Theologisches Wörterbuch zum Altgen Testament (Stuttgart: W. Kohlhammer, 1982), vol. 3, p. 876. 26Interestingly, nowhere in the Bible do we find the expression “God is wrath.” Does this suggest that God’s nature is love and that wrath is provoked only when His saving purpose is jeopardized? 27Cf. Bergmann and Johnson, pp. 348-360. 28On the relation of God’s wrath and God’s holiness, cf. Emil Brunner. The Christian Doctrine ofGod (Philadelphia: Westminster Press, 1949), pp. 157-174. 29E. Heppenstall, “Subjective and Objective Aspects of the Atonement,” in The Sanctuary and the Atonement. Biblical, Historical, and Theological Studies (Washington, D.C.: Review and Herald Pub. Assn., 1981), p. 686. Autor: Frank Hasel Copyright © Biblical Research Institute General Conference of Seventh-day Adventists® http://leandroquadros.com.br/a-ira-de-deus/